Skyrim: Ominous Enigma the Daedric Prince
by Ominous Enigma
Summary: A backstory for my Skyrim Character. Let me know if there is something I can improve on. Enjoy!


I didn't see it coming. Curse my curiosity for this, because THIS fucking sucks. I finally get an interest in what is going on in Skyrim and i'm drained of all my powers, because my Daedric Powers are extremely weak. That, and I don't socialize around much. Considering I have NO followers. And, no other Daedric Prince knows about me, because I always hid. No Daedric being knows me, but if I ever do see one, they will know. They ALWAYS know, they just don't tell you, well sometimes they do, but whatever. This is my story.

_ (A few minutes ago, in a Plane of Oblivion far from all others...)_

I was sitting down having some fresh, pure, spring water. My Oblivion Plane was very mysterious, and ominous but it was very nice. I created it because of my name, Ominous Enigma. I was looking down at a giant glass screen, showing events unfolding in many different locations. I saw a civil war in progress, in a region in Tamriel named Skyrim, and something VERY ominous happening right in it. Something was emerging from some sort of time rift, and as it finally appeared I recognized it as Alduin. Alduin was a dragon, that was being fought in Tamriel, by Nordic Heroes. Dragonborn, or in the Dragon Language, Dovahkiin. Yes, I remember stealing half the soul of one, once. But who can blame me, I was a Daedric Prince who was hungry. And before you ask, YES, we do get hungry in fact. Anyways, back to the point.

I was getting intrigued by these events. I was dying to just enter Skyrim this very second. So, I then realized.

"Oh wait, I CAN! Let's get this portal ready," I had talked out loud. Now, I don't do that often unless it is something big. And this is big. I was casting a spell that mortals of Mundus could never fathom. It allows Daedra, more specifically Daedric Princes, considering only we can cast the spell, to travel between our Planes of Oblivion, to Mundus.

But I never used the spell before, it actually hurt to use. It was draining so much of my energy, that I, the Daedric Prince of Mysteries and Ominous Events was on the floor kneeling down, in pain.

"Shit, never would I have imagined... Damn that Mehrunes Dagon, able to transport an entire army and himself so easily... If I had an Daedric Artifact, this wouldn't be so hard," I said. I then stepped into the portal, but it was a different feeling than casting the spell. My body, felt like it was being torn apart, like I was being burned by acid, it was unreal. I never considered myself a strong Daedric Prince, I WAS the weakest of them all, after all. That was another factor that made me unknown, nobody could sense my power and shrugged it off as a regular Daedra. But, I was a Daedric Prince. Just the weakest of them all, as I said previously.

I could feel my own special power, a power where I was mist, mist that could cover all of Tamriel in eternal mist forever, being ripped apart from my body, as in, it no longer existed. It was saddening, I always thought Tamriel would look nice in eternal mist. So beautiful, yet mysterious and ominous. Not only that, but my true form, where I was a very tall Daedra, covered in a veil of mist wherever I walked, was also gone. All my Daedric Power, GONE!

That doesn't matter now, I was now in a mortal form, I could DIE. If I die in this new mortal body, it would be the end of me. I had felt something for the first time since I was a newborn Daedra. Fear.

I was now in a battlefield, half conscious, and in ragged clothes destroyed. It used to be a robe, that I wore during my tea time. It was a very regal robe. Then, the most unexpected thing occurs. I am captured, by some damn mortals. Then, they jab me in the back of my neck and I was knocked out. The last thing I hear is one quote.

"WE HAVE WON THE WAR! WE CAPTURED ULFRIC, AND NOW WE CAN BRING HIM TO EXECUTION! FOR THE EMPIRE, HOORAH!" I thought it was, boisterous.

_ (A few hours later...)_

Damn, I must have fell asle- oh right. Traveled into Mundus, lost all my powers, except for a few very weak spells, lost my epic robe, and now captured by mortals. Great. I hear somebody trying to make conversation to me, but I completely ignore. They get yelled at for chatting, when we reach the gates to a place I was watching, Helgen. This was where the Time Rift had opened, but behind a mountain nearby. I get out of the chariot, and the prisoners, including that Ulfric Stormcloak guy, the one who caused the war were called up to an captain, of some sort. They ordered them to go the, "The Block," where there was a headsman. Wait, WHAT?! Does that mean, i'm... Going to DIE?! No, no no no no no! This can't happen, this can't happen!

"Who, are you?" I was asked abruptly.

I was a Dark Elf, muscular with markings on my face and scars. My eyes were a deep, crimson red. Looking into them could make you fall into madness. How did I know? There was a mirror nearby that I looked into. My hair was long and messy, and was a deep dark midnight black. I was a very ominous character. I also had a nice long beard. I decided that I would comply with all their wishes, because I knew that the archers would be ready, they already killed one trying to run away. I answered with my name.

"Ominous Enigma," I was apparently not on the list, but the captain sent me to, "The Block," but the guy who had the list was at least a fine young mortal, could become my follower, sometime when he dies! Hahaha! But, we all had heard a cry, which I recognized as a dragon, which that dragon was Alduin! I hoped he would destroy this place before I died.

I was called up to the block, I was scared. Was he not going to appear and save me?! Damn, damn, damn! The headsmen swings his axe to cut my head off, but just in time Alduin arrives on time and lands on a tower, making the guy collapse. I made a run for it, I ran up a tower, and Alduin made a hole in the wall, but I jump off his head and quietly said thanks, and ran away from the all the chaos that was ensuing. Alduin was killing everybody, but somehow couldn't kill the children. Odd, but I ignored that.

I went with a guy, from the legion who kidnapped me, the guy who was nice to me when he sent me to, "The Block," ugh, that name makes me sick. His name was Hadvar. He freed me, from rope that bound my hands together. I thanked him, and salvaged for supplies, and we continued on, killing these, "Stormcloaks," without mercy, well, he had given mercy. I didn't. We killed giant spiders, and a bear and finally got out. I thanked him, and we split ways.

I was free to do anything I wanted in Skyrim. But, all I cared about was getting my powers back, no matter what I had to do, I WOULD get my powers back. But, I then fell unconscious for some reason.

"You are a Dovahkiin, because you had drained my soul. You can carry on my purpose, as Dovahkiin now. I bid you farewell, and curse you for stealing my soul... Bastard...!" I woke up with a jolt. I remembered what that Nordic Hero had said to me that day, that stealing HIS soul, made me a Dragonborn, a Dovahkiin! The possibilities...! I wonder... What does a Dragon Soul taste like? So, ominous and mysterious! And then, I traveled through Skyrim, to unlock my new and old powers.

**Well, that's the end! Hope you enjoyed my backstory, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, PLEEAAAASE let me know if there is something I could improve on for my backstory. And by the way, the reason i'm not continuing my current fic is because of the worlds worst case of Writers Block. I am working on the current chapter though, but it is going slow. See ya soon!**


End file.
